


黑道帝少求爱记

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 这年头，黑道娶老婆也很不容易，还要会背社会主义核心价值观。
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 4





	黑道帝少求爱记

1.

“哥，又来了，这个星期第五次了。”胡春杨无奈地走到李汶翰身旁，“今天星期五，他这频率也太密集了点。”

李汶翰冷笑一声：“专注自家，别给他眼神。”

却见坐在李汶翰旁边的李振宁探出头扬声道：“黄嘉新，今天又带了什么好吃的啊！”

黄嘉新意思意思敲了敲门，便拎着十几个袋子笑嘻嘻地走了进来：“警察同志们工作辛苦啦，我给大家带了奶茶。”

派出所里爆发出一小阵欢呼，李汶翰咳了两声，大家立刻都安静下来。

“黄嘉新，请你不要扰乱我们的工作。”李汶翰看着热情分发奶茶的黄嘉新，冷漠道，“干扰公安民警工作可是要依法拘留并罚款的。”

“被拘留了是不是就可以天天看到你了啊？”黄嘉新丝毫没有被他的冷淡打击到，依旧笑得没心没肺，“那真是太求之不得了——李警官，快来抓我吧。”

他把奶茶放到李汶翰桌子上，凑近了说：“你最爱的抹茶冰淇淋加珍珠去冰五分甜，——这样你还舍得抓我吗？”

“滚。”李汶翰说，却没有推开那杯奶茶。

黄嘉新果真滚了，走之前还要没皮没脸地说一句：“等你来抓我哦，李警官~”并附赠一个飞吻，恶心得一向教养好的李汶翰翻了个巨大的白眼。

胡春杨拆开吸管包装袋，吐槽道：“他是不是脑子坏了，真没见过哪个混黑道的吵着闹着要让警察抓的。”

李振宁喝着波霸奶绿，一脸看好戏的样子：“你管他呢。上面不管，我们也闲的自在。估计这次李汶翰是甩不掉咯，有好戏看了哈哈哈。”末了总结点评一句，“这奶茶不错。诶李汶翰你那杯不喝给我啊。”

“给你个头。”李汶翰暴躁地回复。

果然李振宁马上跟上他的话，一语双关：“哟哟哟哟哟，你还真舍不得呀？”

李汶翰已经被调侃到没脾气，懒得搭理回话，收拾收拾下班，刚走出派出所，就看到门口停了一辆骚包的红色法拉利。

以及一个带着墨镜的瞎子。

李汶翰好心施舍给还在硬凹造型的黄嘉新一个眼神：“你怎么还没走？”

“我等你下班送你回家呀。”黄嘉新义正词严，一副正人君子的做派，“这么晚了，你一个男的独自一个人回家很危险的。”

李汶翰心想我真是谢谢你了：“我一个身高一米八会格斗术擒拿术的男的独自回家确实挺危险的，你好体贴哦。”

黄嘉新美滋滋地挠挠头：“谢谢夸奖。”

李汶翰：“……”

这位朋友，我不是在夸你，听不出来嘲讽吗？

“我自己有车，不用你送。”李汶翰说着往停车场走，黄嘉新不死心地跟上来与他并肩，一边走一边话很多地找话题——

“送你的冰淇淋抹茶喝了吗？好喝吗？这个是新店首单打5.1折呢，听说情侣第二杯半价哦，什么时候跟我一起去喝吧。”

“气死我了，姚明明说我们这个月又亏钱了，他说再这样下去他就要去工地搬砖了不然养不活自己。”

“今天好累又去竞拍了，GPS要跟我们抢城南一块地皮，GPS好烦啊，我等下就发条朋友圈内涵他们老大。”

“说到朋友圈，我们还没加微信呢，你扫我还是我扫你？我都可以的，嘿嘿。”

李汶翰忍无可忍地打断他：“闭嘴，你好吵。”

黄嘉新委屈巴巴地小声道：“我说两句话也不行吗？你这么凶干吗呀……”

“停，可以了，有话好说，不要撒娇。”李汶翰一听到黄嘉新撒娇就头痛，偏偏这个人特别爱对他撒娇，完全不像那个传说中杀伐决断的黑道一霸。

黄嘉新气鼓鼓：“我哪~有撒娇！”

刚好也走到停车的地方了，李汶翰正要掏出车钥匙，就看见一个男的鬼鬼祟祟地，放了他轮胎的气，然后面不改色地双手插兜吹着口哨走了。

李汶翰：“……”

黄嘉新在李汶翰身后伸出手默默比了个大大的赞。

李汶翰倒是猜到了这十有八九是黄嘉新的小弟，也不生气，就是有点无奈。这人的手段未免太幼稚，李汶翰心累地叹了口气：“那我走回去吧，反正我家也不远。”

“不行，很危险的！”黄嘉新还在坚持，想了想又说，“我家比较近，不如你去我家住吧，很安全的。”

他露出一个高中生般诚恳又纯真的笑，带一点棉花糖的甜和云朵的柔软。

只是李汶翰怎么会不知道黄嘉新在打什么算盘，丝毫不被他的笑迷惑，“呵呵”一声转身就走。

虽然最后李汶翰还是坐在了黄嘉新的那辆红色法拉利里。

寄安全带的时候李汶翰随口说：“你这车太高调了，下次换辆普通的。”

“高调不好吗？你不觉得倍有面子吗？”黄嘉新一边启动车子一边快乐地说，两秒后又大叫一声“啊”，把李汶翰吓了一跳：“你鬼叫什么？看到警察了啊？”

黄嘉新偏过头瞪大眼睛看李汶翰，小心翼翼地问：“还有下次啊？”

“……”李汶翰立刻说，“没有。”

“我不管，你说了还有下次了，超过两分钟不能撤回了。”黄嘉新又开始耍无赖，手指在方向盘上打节拍，“下次开个宝马好了，宝马够不够低调？”

“嗯嗯嗯低调低调，低调大王黄嘉新。”李汶翰困得要死，胡乱敷衍了两句就闭上眼，“我家你知道在哪，自己开吧啊。我先睡会，到了叫我。”

结果李汶翰这一睡睡过去小半个钟头，醒过来的时候黄嘉新正在盯着他看，距离近到不超过5公分，李汶翰眯了眯眼：“干什么，想袭警啊？”

黄嘉新当然不敢，他没忍心叫醒李汶翰，本来打算趁李汶翰睡着偷亲一下他，谁想到李汶翰就醒了，黄嘉新心里懊悔不已，早知道之前就不吃薄荷糖直接亲了。

李汶翰解开安全带，没睡清醒迷迷糊糊地道谢：“谢了啊，老铁。”

说完才反应过来，他一个警察怎么跟黑道老大称兄道弟的，他怕是傻了。

但是说到黄嘉新的身份，也不是什么穷凶恶极的坏人，他的业务主要是走私，不贩毒，这两年在洗白，转做房地产，不怎么杀人，也逐渐隐退，倒是慈善事业做得多，捐钱跟流水一样，还经常给U区派出所送锦旗。

十面锦旗里九面都是歌颂派出所的丰功伟绩，剩下一面就是夸赞李汶翰刷气，英俊，贼猛。李汶翰是真不明白黄嘉新看上他哪了，虽然他是挺帅的，但是也不至于黄嘉新为他要死要活。

更何况他们一个是警一个是匪，正常情况下是水火不容的关系才对啊。

李振宁曾经表示：“他可能是想把你骗到手然后把我们一网打尽，啧啧啧，阴险得很。”然后转头又乐呵呵地喝一口黄嘉新送来解暑的某巴克的蓝莓星空。

虽然李汶翰尽量不跟黄嘉新多做纠缠了，但黄嘉新依旧不抛弃不放弃地缠着他，乐此不疲地天天往派出所跑，李汶翰久而久之养成了熟视无睹的好习惯，偶尔喊他帮忙扔一下垃圾。

李汶翰拉开车门要下车：“我先走了。”

黄嘉新眼疾手快地抓住李汶翰的手腕，不带大喘气地飞快说出二十四个字：“富强民主文明和谐自由平等公正法治爱国敬业诚信友善！”说完又歪头向李汶翰得意洋洋地讨夸奖，“怎么样，我厉害吧？”

“……你有病。”

“我都会背社会主义核心价值观了，你也该答应跟我约会了吧？”

李汶翰莫名其妙：“我们什么时候有这种约定了？”

“哎呀我不管，你就要跟我约会。”黄嘉新装作很凶的样子不怎么熟练地威胁道，“不许反悔，谁反悔谁是小狗。”

李汶翰没说话，拿起手机戳戳点点兀自捣鼓，过了一会把屏幕递到黄嘉新面前，黄嘉新呆呆地看着那个二维码没反应过来，李汶翰就很嫌弃：“愣着干吗呢？不是要加微信吗？”

2.

第二天果真看到一辆宝马稳稳当当地停在派出所门口。

李汶翰在所里一帮人暧昧八卦的眼神和哇哇乱叫中淡定地出门坐上黄嘉新的宝马，黄嘉新随即贴心地送上一杯草莓酸奶星冰乐。

“约会可以。”李汶翰喝了一口星冰乐，“但是约会的地点和内容要由我来决定。”

黄嘉新满口答应，脑内疯狂脑补游乐园电影院烛光晚餐，按照李汶翰的指示开着车左拐右拐，最后在摇市图书馆的门口停了下来。

黄嘉新：？

“我来跟你说一下今天的安排啊。”李汶翰清了清嗓子，一本正经——黄嘉新瑟缩了一下，因为李汶翰一般一本正经就没什么好事，果然他听到李汶翰继续说，“首先，熟读《共产党宣言》，然后把习大大在党的十九大上所作的讲话看一遍，最后抄十遍社会主义核心价值观就行了。”

黄嘉新：？？？

“不是说约会吗？”黄嘉新欲哭无泪，“为什么要搞这些啊？是这么红色的吗？”

李汶翰慈爱地看着他：“为了提高你的党性和觉悟。”

堂堂摇市黑道一霸黄嘉新，被迫在图书馆坐了一个下午研读《共产党宣言》、十九大报告和社会主义核心价值观。

直到晚上吃饭的时候黄嘉新脑袋里都还是“不忘初心，牢记使命”和“决胜全面建成小康社会，为实现中华民族伟大复兴的中国梦不懈奋斗”。

以至于李汶翰问他要吃什么时，黄嘉新脱口而出：“中国梦！你的梦，我的梦！我们的梦！”

“……”李汶翰转头对路边摊的大妈说：“两个煎饼果子加烤肠再加个里脊吧，谢谢。”

黄嘉新这才终于迟钝地反应过来——不应该啊，在他的计划里现在这个时候他应该跟李汶翰在西餐厅吃浪漫的烛光晚餐啊，要那种既有玫瑰花又有小提琴手最好窗外还能有烟花的顶级烛光晚餐VIP套餐。

但是事实却是他跟李汶翰在街头吃煎饼果子——并且李汶翰还把他那份里的里脊抢走了。

黄嘉新委屈，但是不敢说，哼哼唧唧地咬了一口煎饼。

太惨了，太惨了。黄嘉新悲叹，本来我应该和李汶翰小酒喝着，小牛排吃着，小话说着，说不定还能小手拉着，运气再好点还能小嘴亲着，事情怎么会发展成这个样子，这完全不是我想要的啊。

眼看李汶翰还要来顺走他煎饼里加的烤肠，黄嘉新在让给李汶翰和让自己吃之间犹豫了一下，就听到远处传来一声叫喊：“抢劫了！抓小偷啊——”

一个身影飞快地跑过，李汶翰把吃了一半的煎饼果子一扔，心想好家伙偷东西偷到你翰哥面前来了，今天算你不走运，看我怎么收拾你——

然而身旁的人反应比他还快，长腿一迈没几步就追上小偷，小偷看形势不对抽出一把小刀，李汶翰皱了皱眉刚想喊句“黄嘉新小心”，只见黄嘉新熟练地躲过小偷的袭击，反手擒住他的手腕，又抓过匕首抵在他的脖颈处。

……都要忘了这个男的是混黑道的了。李汶翰背着手老大爷遛弯般走过去：“黄嘉新同志，我可提醒你，杀人犯法啊。”

只见黄嘉新痛心疾首地对小偷说：“你怎么能这样呢？现在是社会主义法治社会，我们要高举中国特色社会主义伟大旗帜，你这样偷偷摸摸的，我们怎么能夺取新时代中国特色社会主义的伟大胜利呢？怎么能实现中华民族伟大复兴的中国梦呢？”

李汶翰被他给逗乐了，看来一下午的红色思想灌溉也不是没效果，这样的“约会”多来几次也不是不可，争取从黄嘉新开始，把整个摇市的黑道带的积极向上充满正能量。

倒是小偷无语凝噎，半晌憋出来一句：“你有病吧哥们。”

“什么哥们，谁跟你是哥们。”李汶翰从兜里掏出手铐给他扣上，走过场说了句经典台词，“老实点。”

黄嘉新对着那副银质手铐打量了半天，新奇得很：“哇，你们警察都随身带手铐的吗？”

李汶翰点点头，还是决定很残忍地告诉他真相：“嗯，本来是打算如果你对我有不轨的意图的话，就用它来拷住你的。”

黄嘉新：“……”

李汶翰扭送小偷回派出所，交给胡春杨做笔录，一回头发现黄嘉新还在，难得的面露怅惘。

李汶翰在外面跟黄嘉新一起抽了根烟。

“我不想做了。”黄嘉新说，“打打杀杀真的好累，我打算退下来，开个网吧平平淡淡过日子了。工作也交接好了，有姚明明我放心。”

李汶翰不知道说什么，只能点点头：“挺好。”

他们这行原本就没有什么分明的黑白对错，更遑论正义。黄嘉新是黄老先生的私生子，一直流落在外，过着许多普通人过的平静寡淡的生活，但几年前黄家被血洗屠门，他是被硬推着回来继承黄老先生的事业，当了U区的一把手。好几代的恩怨情仇强加在他身上，逼着他去麻木、去妥协。

黄嘉新把烟叼在嘴里，在口袋里掏了半天掏了个东西出来，李汶翰借着坏了一个星期还没修的路灯投下的昏暗灯光仔细辨认了好一会，才看出来那是个避孕套。

“其实我是准备对你不轨的。”黄嘉新一手拿着避孕套一手夹着烟，无辜地坦白道，“但是没敢，怕你又说我袭警，现在毕竟是法治社会。”

“啧，真怂。”李汶翰把那个避孕套拿过来看了好一会，突然抬头问黄嘉新，“社会主义核心价值观还会背吗？”

黄嘉新正沉浸在自己的忧郁人设里，一下子没反应过来，但还是下意识就说：“富强民主文明和谐，自由平等公正法治，爱国敬业诚信友善。怎么了？唔……”

黄嘉新晕乎乎，唇上的触感柔软甜蜜，周围的一切都开始模模糊糊地冒泡泡。

“这个是你会背价值观的奖励。”李汶翰笑着退回门口，扬了扬手中的冈本，“至于这个，我先替你保管着，等你网吧开起来再来找我兑换它的用处。”

李汶翰走掉了，黄嘉新还愣在原地，回味着那个吻。

李汶翰亲他了！亲他了！亲！他！了！

不是复读机，李汶翰是真的亲他了。

他傻笑了好一会，忍不住拿出手机发条朋友圈：“感谢社会主义！感谢共产党！感谢核心价值观！社会主义好！共产党好！核心价值观好！好！真好啊！好！”

下面全是小弟的评论：“老大你被盗号了吗？？？”“老大你要是被绑架了你就眨眨眼！！！”

END

【番外1】  
“真没想到啊。”姚明明紧握拳头，表情要杀人，“黄嘉新都隐退了，我他妈还要给他收账算钱。”  
转头面对眼前不耐烦来上网的高中生时又无缝衔接营业模式，熟练地挂上职业微笑：“您好，您还未满十八岁，是不能进网吧的呢。”  
高中生露着膀子，手臂上纹着夸张的纹身，抽着烟凶神恶煞：“你他妈少废话，不给老子上网老子把你这店砸了信不信？”  
姚明明摇头叹气：“年轻人，不要这么浮躁，社会主义核心价值观告诉我们，个人要爱国敬业诚信友善——友善，友善晓得伐？”  
五分钟后，被揍得鼻青脸肿的高中生临走前不忘放狠话：“你死定了！我朋友的同学的兄弟的女朋友的哥哥认识黄嘉新，黄嘉新知道吗？看我怎么报仇！”  
姚明明翻了个白眼。  
黄嘉新，黄嘉新他当然知道了，可不就是那个这会正在楼上房间里不知道跟李汶翰干什么破事的道上一霸吗。  
哦，是前一霸。

【番外2】  
“哟，GPS，来上网啊？”黄嘉新在门口嗑瓜子，“给你打个折，一个小时60块，支付宝还是微信？”  
GPS懒得看他：“我是来对面水果店买西瓜的。”  
结果水果店关门。  
黄嘉新无情大笑：“对面水果店是我老婆开的，他今天加班，放了全店一天假，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈想不到吧！拜拜，GPS！”  
夏瀚宇折返回黄嘉新的网吧，点开微信转了120块给他，然后在座位上玩了两个小时的切西瓜小游戏。

【番外3】  
“什么时候请我们吃喜糖啊？”李振宁平均一天说22遍这句话，李汶翰要无视他21遍，第22遍时会说：“改天请你用新出的粉底液，色号贼白，贼适合你。”  
一般胡春杨就会在一旁发出鹅叫，并且因为临近下班，会在所里的“李汶翰恋情吃瓜总群”微信群里发：“黄嘉新来了，黄嘉新真的来了，今天开的是黑色的保时捷，谁猜对了？”


End file.
